dna2fandomcom-20200216-history
Another Time Machine
First Half At Fukoma high, Kotomi can't believe that Junta hasn't told Ami that he loves her yet, even after Ami told him her feelings. She further grumbles that nothing came from everything that happened, even though Ami went to see him the night Karin left. Ami then tells Kotomi that that's the whole problem. Junta then shows up at Kotomi's and Ami's classroom, but before he can say anything Kakimaro and Ichigo grab him. Junta pleads "not tonight too" but they carry him away. Ami looks at Kotomi, exasperated. At Junta's house that night, Karin is singing karaoke to the song Single Bed with Kakimaro, Ichigo, and Junta's mother cheering her on. Junta, meanwhile, is sitting there thoroughly depressed. Karin comes over to sit down next to Junta and Junta complains that they're having parties in his room every night and asks Karin why she isn't doing her job. Karin tells Junta that her job is boring but asks if he minds. Junta goes off on her telling her that "of course he minds." Karin starts breaking down crying, then Junta notices that Karin has downed a good deal of sake. Karin, obviously drunk, grabs Junta and yells that she hates him and throws him across the room. Ami, meanwhile, is trying to do her homework, but is getting distracted by the noise of Junta, Kakimaro, and Ichigo trying to restrain Karin who is pouring sake on everyone. Ami finally screams at them to shut up and slams her window shut, and Karin finally falls unconscious. Junta carries Karin back to her ship and puts her to bed, with Karin mumbling about how the next song is Junta's. On his way back home, Junda finds Ami waiting for him, who tries to act angry but doesn't do a good job of it, but Junta apologizes for all the noise they've been making anyway. Ami then gives Junta her Algebra notes, telling him not to just copy them, noting that Junta must be sleeping in all his classes now. Junta asks Ami if they can be in the same class next year, but Ami just calls him an idiot. In a city, lightning starts to appear between two buildings and a crowd starts to collect to watch it. In Karin's timeship, Oharu tells the sleeping Karin that a dimensional tremor has been detected, but that the registry number, type of craft, pilot, and control id of what is causing the tremor are all unknown. Inside another vehicle, a female voice says that transit is complete, but that they missed their target. A male voice says that it couldn't be helped since only the Department of Time Control can make exact calculations. Finally the police arrive and draw their guns while approaching the ship. The new timeship becomes engulfed in lighting again and disappears from the scene and reppears on top of a nearby building where it is hidden. The girl, Lulara Kawasaki, looks down on the crowd, and asks the man if it is wise to send the time machine back, asking how they will get back. The man, Mori, tells Lulara that the ship they need to get back is already there in the current time. Back at Karin's ship, Oharu tells the still-sleeping Karin that the other ship had completed it's jump and turns back off. Second Half Karin asks Junta if he is "ready," but Junta begs her to be gentle. Karin charges Junta, grabs him, and pulls out a few of his hairs and puts them into a machine on her ship. Karin starts to look at the results on a screen and tells Junta that his DNA has stabilized and that the Mega-Playboy will soon be gone forever. Junta jokes that he thinks he'll miss the Mega-Playboy a little, which draws the ire of both Ami and Karin. Later, Karin, who is alone in her ship again, reports on the situation. She notes that Ryuuji is in the hospital, but wonders how a DCM bullet that was meant for Junta would have the effect on Ryuuji that it did. Oharu then responds saying that Time Control is still analyzing the medicine in the bullet she shot Ryuuji with. Meanwhile, in the hospital, Tomoko is visiting Ryuuji, and tells him that he should be out in a month. Ryuuji tells Tomoko that he's sorry and Tomoko takes some flowers left for him to change their water. Mori then shows up floating outside of Ryuuji's hospital room window (several floors high). He tells Ryuuji to "demonstrate his power" and presses a button on a control he's carrying. Ryuuji starts screaming and then stiffens up with glowing red eyes. Tomoko comes back into the room to see Ryuuji standing up holding a folding chair. Ami and Junta arrive at the hospital on her bike. Ami looks up and then tells Junta that she thought she saw someone floating next to the building, but whatever she saw appears to be gone now. They then hear a crash and they see that something has been thrown out of the window of Ryuuji's room. Inside the hospital, Ryuuji is beating up on some doctors. One charges him with a chair, but Ryuuji grabs it and hits the doctor with it. Junta and Ami arrive, asking what's going on. He starts to walk towards them when Tomoko comes out of Ryuuji's room, hurt. She then begs Ryuuji to come to his senses. Ryuuji then starts to grab his head and yells, seemingly trying to take control of himself again, and runs into another room where he crashes through the window. Junta looks down thinking that Ryuuji has jumped to his death, but sees him walking on the sidewalk across the street and wonders how he got over there. Tomoko begs Junta to help Ryuuji, so he and Ami go after him on her bike. Back in her craft, Karin is giving a report to Yokomori and asks if she can come home and collect her payment yet. However, Yokomori says that he wants her to stay there a little while longer. He then starts to tell her the results of the tests done on the DCM bullet that she shot Ryuuji with when the transmission cuts out. Karin starts beating the screen, yelling that it always cuts out when Yokomori is about to say something important. Then Oharu tells Karin that the signal is being jammed. When she asks who is jamming it, Mori, who has now arrived at her ship, apologizes but says that communication with the future could jeopardize his mission. He identifies himself as Mori, head of the Environmental Agency. Karin asks him what he's doing here, and he tells her that he is there without leave. She then sees a battle robot appear behind Mori. Ami and Junta follow Ryuuji to the amusement park where Karin's ship is located and follow him in. However, Lulara jumps in and blocks their path. Back at the ship, Karin yells at Mori that bringing a battle robot back is against Time Control regulations. Mori just laughs at her, and then sees that Ryuuji, now dressed in a futuristic suit, has arrived, and tells Karin that Ryuuji is now his servant. Outside, Junta asks Lulara who she is. She identifies herself as Lulara, Junta's great-granddaughter.1 Episode Preview Ryuuji, what's going on? I thought you were still in the hospital. And then there's this Mori guy and that girl Lulara who have come from the future. Who the heck are they?! Ooh, I'm getting a major headache. Can somebody please tell me what's going on around here? Next time on DNA2: The Thing Forgotten a Century from Now. Footnotes 1 - In the manga, Lulara is actually Junta's youngest and 100th child Category:Episodes Category:Epiphany Category:OVA